The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love
by wiccariangoddessofthemoon
Summary: Darien loves Serena, Serena despises him. He thought that he could keep his feelings for her a secret, but is forced to reveal his feelings when Serena starts going out with John. Will she develop feelings for Darien or continue to despise him?
1. Prologue

The Fine Line between Hatred and Love

¨Oh my God, I´m really sorry sir!!!! I didn´t mean too honestly…Oh my Gosh this is so embarrassing….¨said the desperate blonde girl.

¨I bet you are but…You know…you really should pay attention to where you are running or to whom you are running into meatball-head..¨ said the dark haired man

¨UGH why did I have to run into you so early in the morning!!! Now my day is gonna totally suck…You are just bad luck…¨

¨Really? I'm hurt, Serena…just the very sight of me angers you…hmmm¨ said Darien pretending to look hurt

¨Really Darien don't you ever get tired of teasing….did you just call me Serena?¨ said Serena looking dumbfounded

¨And did you just call me Darien instead of jerk…I feel the start of a beautiful friendship…¨ said Darien looking hopeful

¨In your dreams…you'll never be my friend as long as you keep teasing me and torturing me……OMG! And now thanks to you I'm late again thanks a lot, jerk!!!!¨ screamed Serena to the top of her lungs and stormed off leaving a really heartbroken Darien. She hated him, he had that clear for sure and she thought he hated her she had that clear, but little did she know he didn't…..

* * *

Later in the afternoon….

Darien was drinking his coffee at Crown Arcade while talking to his friend Andrew who worked there

¨So…..having problems with Serena, I suppose?¨ said a not so surprised Andrew

¨Yeah….it´s just when I´m near her I can´t stop myself from teasing her and the thing is she looks just so cute and adorable when she is mad and I know she hates me by now…but I have no idea what to do…UGH!!! This is so frustrating!!!!¨

¨Relax, Darien. Serena is not the kind of girls who hates….but if you are planning on confessing you shouldn´t wait too long or you will regret it….¨

Now a rather curious and confused Darien asked: ¨What do you mean by that?¨

¨What I mean is that you are not the only one pursuing her, unknown to her she is considered one of the prettiest girls around and has many guys who look more than willing to date her….AND you know she is desperate to have a boyfriend because she feels lonely every time she is left out when her friends are with their boyfriends.¨

¨How do you know all this? Seriously I´m beginning to think you are like a stalker…..wait you are not pursuing her too,….right?¨Darien asked looking frightened

¨NO, Darien! Come on she is like a sister to me and the reason I know all this is because she trusts me enough to tell me herself…¨

¨Oh! Sorry but I must say you had me scared for a moment there and…¨but he was cut off when he heard the melodious voice of Serena as she made her way to the counter.

¨Hey Andrew, can I have a BIG chocolate milkshake, please?¨ said Serena rather exhausted

¨Tough day huh?¨

¨Oh YES!!¨

¨So …what happened today?¨

¨Oh nothing much is just that I ran into a certain jerk who brought me bad luck for the rest of the day!!!¨she screamed and her scream directed at Darien.

¨Gee Serena who else did you see after me that gave such bad luck?¨ he teased

¨Uuu let me think, who else teases me and makes me so mad….I gotta put my head into this..Oh yes that would be YOU!!¨ she screamed again

¨Now now don´t start you don´t want to scare of my clients guys.¨Andrew said TRYING to calm Serena who just responded by taking her milkshake drank it down and stormed off without so much as a goodbye.

¨Oh my now you´ve done it.¨

¨But what am I supposed to do Andrew, I can´t just go up and tell her ¨hi Serena how you been doing? Oh you know what I´m in love with you and have been ever since I met you but was afraid that you might kill me if I told that and the fact that I spy on you at your house when you are getting dress…¨yeah that would go smoothly.¨

But as he waited for Andrew to encourage him he noticed that Andrew just stared at him wide eyed.

¨What´s wrong, Andrew?¨Darien asked oblivious.

¨WHAT´S WRONG?!! IS THE FACT THAT YOU SPY ON HER WHEN SHE IS DRESSING NOT WRONG??!!!¨ screamed Andrew trying to make him realize what he had confessed, by this everybody in the arcade was staring at them, Darien noticed this and tried to calm Andrew down by telling him that he hadn´t seen her naked or anything just in underwear….unfortunately he thought. After that Darien decided to call it a day and head back to his apartment, but as he was getting out of the arcade he noticed that Serena was out side and talking to a boy, his heart sanked and he was now hiding so he could spy and try to listen.

¨Haha.. you are really funny John!!¨she laughed an giggled at his jokes

¨Not really you are just really easy to cheer up is all…hey I was wondering Serena….ummm would you like to go to the movies with me later?…I mean if it doesn´t bother you I can understand if you wouldn´t but….¨he was cut off by Serena ¨I would love to John, at what time?¨ she smiled

¨OH! At six.. I´ll pick you up ok?¨ he said really ecstatic

¨Ok see you later!¨

¨See you later!!¨

As Serena left Darien got out of his hiding place and he saw the boy looking really happy, then realized he should be following Serena instead of just staring at the lucky boy. He stormed off after Serena and found her skipping and humming. He was gonna call her nicely but…THAT WRETCHED MOUTH OF HIS!!!

¨Hey Meatball Head!!¨ he inwardly flinched as he said exactly what he didn't want to say.

¨UGH Why do you always rain on my parade?!¨ she said turning around to face him.

¨Oh I don't know maybe because you look so cute when you are mad….¨he grinned and thought _yes go get her boy_

¨You know don't even try to….¨ he moved forward and said¨ Don´t try…what Serena?¨

He towered her and cornered, he liked this better than teasing her. She on the other hand felt scared, confused and at the same time tempted to throw herself on his arms.

¨You were saying?¨ he grinned evilly and started getting closer and closer and….

¨Hey Serena whatcha doing? OH!¨ said Molly as she walked in to find her friend being in a somewhat strange situation.

¨Oh hi Molly, lets go!!¨ she snapped from her daze and walked fast to where her friend was and they stormed off leaving Darien mad and disappointed _if only that friend of hers hadn't come we could have…UGH!! I'll get her today at the movies, even if I have to stalk her…. _

* * *

In the movies…

Serena was walking at John's side, they were talking cheerfully on their way to the movies. Serena thought it was gonna be wonderful since she hadn't gone out on a date in weeks. She was gonna make sure she could have the best time. But then as John and her were getting inside the movie theater Darien got face to face with them and with a large smirk said: ¨Hey honey being waiting way too long for you. So should we go?¨

¨Huh?!¨

¨Excuse me?…what's this all about Serena?¨ asked John dumbfounded

¨Oh! Serena didn't tell you? She is going out with me, right Sere?¨ he said with a huge grin on his gorgeous face.

¨Serena?¨

¨NO!! I am not going out with him and never in my life will!!!¨ she bellowed and took John´s arm and stormed off leaving Darien behind really sad.

_If she thinks I'll give up, she is very wrong!! Now to see what movie are they seeing…._

Meanwhile inside….

¨So he was just teasing but why would he say things like that, Serena?¨

¨Because he lives to torture me. ¨

¨Oh I was scared for a minute there….¨

¨Why?…¨

¨Well… umm…you see…¨

Serena giggled ¨You know you look really cute when you are stammering¨ She thought he was really cute and sweet like what she always wanted in a guy…wait he was what she always wanted in a guy…everything.

¨Gee… he he thanks Rena..¨ He said blushing

She blushed at the nickname and then it hit her…she was developing a crush on John.

¨What do you say we go in, Rena?¨

¨YES!¨

They went in, while outside Darien was trying to tidy himself, he wanted to look his best for Serena. He has been in love with her for years ever since he met her. He has gone to the arcade everyday just to see her, and be near her. But always felt heartbroken, why you may ask? Well, because it so happens that Serena is one of the most popular and prettiest girls around even though she didn't realize it, and as a popular girl she has dated countless guys although lately she had stopped dating but now to Darien's dismay she was dating someone else. He was never that disappointed in her dating guys he just thought that maybe she was trying to be friends with them,…well he forced himself to think that. He always wondered when was she going to notice him, to notice how he feels about her. And now here he was determined to make her realize that she is the only one for him.

Serena was already inside with Josh watching the shorts before the movie and the looked very comfortable in John's embrace. He was staring at her, and finally brought enough courage to confess what he was waiting to confess for a long time…

¨Umm….Serena?…. I've been meaning to tell you…. Umm you know…#sigh# okay I've liked you for a long long time and haven't had the gut to tell you, and I was wondering if you would go out with me….as your boyfriend…." He blushed and looked down as did Serena….after what seemed like an eternity Serena stared at John and trailed off in thought _well…he is everything I've looked for in a guy…and I kinda like him….so….why not give it a chance? What do I got to lose…._

"I would love to…"

"Really Serena…oh man this is so awesome…!!!" he said excited and happy and held her in an embrace….then without giving it a second thought they kissed and looked almost like they were really in love. While they kissed a man walked in and it was none other than a heartbroken Darien…

* * *

Darien's POV

_Now be ready Serena Tsukino, cause no matter what I am gonna make you know how I feel…_When he entered he saw a couple kissing _Ugh I hate walking to a movie when couples are kissing…_then he noticed something _is that girl wearing pigtails…_his heart sank as he realized who the couple was _wait is that….no…it can't be…Serena is …kissing that guy…I guess I'm too late huh.. who am I kidding?! I never had a chance to begin with!!! She said it a million times, and I just wouldn't listen…he was to caught up in getting her attention he never paid attention to what she said… she always said she would never go out with a guy like me and even less be my friend…_

* * *

That night Serena was happy, after the movies John walked her to her house and kissed her goodnight. She went up to her balcony and watched him as he waved goodbye and walked away with a huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

The next day Serena walked into the Arcade with a huge grin on her face…she was gonna meet with John there in just a few minutes.

"Hey Andrew!!"

"Hi Serena, you seem to be on high spirits today?" he asked wondering what had her so dreamy.

"Oh nothing just gonna go out with my boyfriend…"

"BOYFRIEND??!!" Andrew screamed.

"Yes…"

Andrew thought that this was going to devastate Darien but what he didn't know was that Darien was there when it happened. Right at that moment Darien had walked in the arcade looking extremely depressed, he didn't notice that Serena was at her usual stool besides his, he took his usual stool as well, without looking up he ordered his usual black coffee.

"Hi Darien, what? No insults today?" Serena said expecting a comeback but got nothing except for a tear in his eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry Darien…I… I didn't mean to make you cry… what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Darien looked up and stared at his angel's face only hoping she was his, unfortunately…she wasn't and there wasn't much he could do. At that moment John walked in straight to where Serena was.

"Ready to go Rena?" Darien snapped when he heard John call her Rena, he rose up from his seat and grabbed John by his collar, and Serena grabbed Darien arms.

"STOP IT DARIEN!!! LET HIM GO!!!" she screamed. Darien didn't let go and Serena slapped him. He came to his senses and saw how upset Serena was. He did it now…

"What the hell is wrong with you?! First you ignore me and then you….UGH IHATE YOU!!!" those last 3 words pierced Darien's heart like a knife…a million knives to be exact. He let his grip on John lose, and the couple stormed off the arcade while leaving Darien to his thoughts. _She hates me…she really does…hate…me. OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!!_

"Darien…are you all right…DARIEN?!" said Andrew as Darien passed out from lack of sleep and proper feeding, but most of all…from heartbreak.

* * *

Next thing he knew he was in his apartment, he got up and figured Andrew most have taken him there, he walked to his kitchen only to fin his angel making soup.

"Serena?" he asked afraid that it was a dream.

"You gave us quite a scare, Dare! But I'm glad you woke up, Andrew left he had to work but asked me to take care of you for the time being."

Darien couldn't believe it, she was worried his golden haired angel was worried about him. He took her in an embrace which took her by surprise.

"Thank you…"he whispered in her ear, this sent shivers down her spine and didn't know what to make of it.

"Um…yeah…ehh…your soup! Seat down and I will give it to you." She hurriedly went back to finish making soup and put it on the table. After he ate she lead him to his bedroom so he could rest.

"Um, Serena?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you have a date with….your boyfriend…" he asked as the words wounded him even more.

"Yes but Andrew screamed and I went back in the arcade, I saw you passed out and he asked me to help him and John understood, so here I am…anyway you owe me." She said with half a smile.

"Sorry.." he mumbled.

"It's okay, so just go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." But just as she turned away he grabbed her wrist and got up determined on not letting her go. _Not this time…I WILL let her know how I feel…_and with that he pulled her to his arms and kissed her with all his passion, all the bottled up feelings he held for years, all the frustration in what earth shattering kiss. Serena was shocked and paralyzed she didn't know what to do she felt the need to kiss him back but thought about John and with that she pulled away and ran off, leaving him more heartbroken than he was before.

_I'm so stupid!!! She has a boyfriend and wants nothing with you!!! AHHHH!!! WHYYY??? I love her so much!!! I just…_He started crying desperately, and in is fury started throwing things around with all his rage and hurt.

While on the streets Serena ran…_What the hell was that about?! Why on earth did he kiss me…could he…no, no he doesn't but why did it feel so right…Oh God I need a psyquiatrist _

Without noticing she ran into John, he noticed she was acting weird and asked what was wrong, she said that it was nothing and that she wanted to go on a date in that moment. They went to the park, it was late the sun was going down, and they watched the sunset, while back at Darien´s apartment…. _SHIT!! Why?! Why is it that whenever I try to open up I always end up hurt…maybe…I´m not meant to find happiness, and besides how can she ever even…like me, if she would just give me a chance…just a chance…I would be the happiest man alive…Serena…I love…you_ and with that last thought he fainted. The phone rang, it was Andrew since no one picked up the he got worried and called Serena…

* * *

Back at the park, Serena was in John's embrace when her cell phone rang… ¨Hello?¨

¨Serena? Are you with Darien right now?¨ he asked worried

Serena had a guilty feeling for leaving him like that. ¨Um…no I am at the park …with John¨

¨Serena I don't know what happened but I would really appreciate it if you go back and take care of him, please!!¨

¨Ok, I will…but you owe me…¨she said trying not to sound off. She got up from the bench and kissed John. ¨I have to go baby, but I will make it up to you I promise.¨

¨Ok but you promised¨

¨Yes.¨ he kissed her again and she couldn't help but notice that it was just an ordinary kiss…sure it was pleasant but just that, she tried to push the feeling aside. She walked to Darien's apartment, when she got there she found the door open, she peeked inside and saw broken things all around the apartment and Darien on the floor, she ran inside closed the door and tried to pull him to his bed. Then after tucking him in put a damp warm towel on his forehead and went to the kitchen to prepare food.

* * *

Darien woke up to the faint smell of lilac that was so peculiar of Serena. He pushed the thought aside, thinking that it was too good to be true, he tried to sleep but couldn't. Then Serena came in with fresh towels.

¨Let me take those…and you should eat something. Oh! And Andrew sent some ice cream for the both of us.¨

¨ Are you really here? Is it really you? ¨

¨ Well, unless you know another girl that wears her hair in pigtails? ¨ she giggled

He then discarded the thought of it being a dream. She was about to go when he grabbed her hand.

¨Please….don't go…please…just stay with me.¨ he pleaded. Serena noticed he had been crying. She obliged and sat down beside him, while he still was holding her hand.


	2. Confusion

The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love

Chapter 2

On the previous chapter….

¨Please….don't go…please…just stay with me.¨ he pleaded. Serena noticed he had been crying. She obliged and sat down beside him, while he still was holding her hand.

* * *

Chapter 2: Confusion

¨You've been crying haven't you….¨ said Serena while trying to look somewhere else.

¨Heh!, is it really that obvious?¨ he asked hoping that she could understand why has he been crying.

¨Well your eyes are red and puffy and your eyelashes are still wet, it isn't that hard to notice.¨ she said with a smile. ¨Why are you crying? You can tell me you know¨ she squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked at her eyes and saw that she was sincere. He mustered all the courage he had and looked away ready to tell her why he had been crying.

He then squeezed her hand back and….the phone rang.

¨Who the hell can be calling right now?!¨ he shouted.

¨Aren't you going to pick it up?¨ she asked.

¨No just let the machine answer it.¨

¨ Leave a message after the beep…¨ ¨Hi Darien hope you are feeling better anyway hope everything works out between you and Serena. Oh! And PLEASE just confess your feeling for her once and for all. Or you will never get the chance to do it ever. BYE¨

Silence…. Serena looked at the machine and gaped… Darien didn't now what to do and gaped….neither wanting to break the silence. Finally Serena spoke: ¨Is this some kind of joke?!¨

¨NO!! It isn't Serena I've been meaning to tell you for a long time…I just didn't have the courage to do it…Serena…I ..I-I LOVE YOU!!! I have been in love with you since I first met you, and everytime I tried to tell you I just coldnñt help myself to tease you because you looked so damn cute and adorable...¨ he said leaving Serena shocked. She didn't know what to think, at first she thought it was a joke but then looked at his eyes and saw sincerity, then she was confused if he loved her why tease her… why make her feel miserable…and why now. So many questions flew to her head that she didn't know where to begin.

¨Why tease me then? Why now? Why?¨ she asked becoming to get angry

¨´Cause I'm a jerk, you know that, but I do mean it, Serena do you…feel something….for me? I…just want to know…if there's…if there is a chance¨ he said trying not to sound too desperate even though he was desperate to know how she feels about him. While in Serena's head everything was spinning, how DID she feel about him, she always said she hated him…but did she? She didn't know what to say or do in that moment, then she remembered that even if she did feel something for him… she already had John, she loved HIM….didn't she?

* * *

Darien's POV: 

_Why doesn't she answer! Does she really hate me? Oh, I just wish she could answer quickly, I'm… beginning to panic.. stay calm Shields.. stay calm…_

* * *

After a lot of thinking, she knew what she had to say. 

¨Darien…I…¨ she looked at his eyes and.. The end of this chapterMUHAHAHA, stay tuned everybody for the next chapter: Heartbreak

* * *


	3. Heartbreak

The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love

Chapter 3: Heartbreak

On the previous chapter…

Darien's POV:

_Why doesn't she answer! Does she really hate me? Oh, I just wish she could answer quickly, I'm… beginning to panic.. stay calm Shields.. stay calm…_

After a lot of thinking, she knew what she had to say.

¨Darien…I…¨ she looked at his eyes and..

Chapter 3: Heartbreak

¨I'm really sorry…, but I… don't feel anything for you, …..and even IF I did… I have a boyfriend …and..¨ she looked away, her heart almost breaking at what she was saying, but didn't know why she felt that way. She knew that even if she was in love with him she couldn't just break up with John…it wouldn't be fair….wait..

Serena´s POV:

_Wait, I DON´T feel that way about him, do I?, I mean it's Darien we are talking about here, and…I have John, he loves me…but so does Darien… oh God I'm so confused. I don't know how I feel anymore. Maybe …if I ask him for a little more time I can sort out my feelings, and give him a proper answer. I think…that's what I need to do. But what about John, will he accept to take some time off from being together for me to sort things out, will he accept that I may like someone else…_

Darien's POV:

_So…I guess it is hopeless… I just thought that maybe…just maybe I had a chance, I bet she can't wait to get out of here and go back into his arms. I better let her leave before she hates me anymore than she does now…_

Regular POV:

¨Umm… Serena, you can go now if you want to…I know you are dying to be at his side. You don't have to bother in taking care of me just…just go…¨ he said on the verge of tears

¨ Huh?! But…but…¨ she stammered

¨Look Serena, it's okay…I.. I can take care of myself; and besides I don't want your pity, so just…¨ he said while his voice was breaking.

Serena looked in his eyes and saw despair and hurt, she obliged not wanting to cause him any more pain. Without anymore arguing Serena picked up her things and left. Darien on the other hand lay on his bed while crying his eyes out.

* * *

That night…

Serena's POV:

_How DO I feel about Darien and John? I don't know…maybe if someone could help me understand what I'm feeling maybe…YES that's it, who better to help me than the my best friends who know me like the palm of their hands, guess I'll have to call Raye and ask her to make a sleepover at her house…_

Regular POV:

_Ring, ring, ring…_¨Hello?¨

¨Hi Raye, it's me Serena..¨

¨Oh, what's up Meatball Head?¨

¨Don't call me that!! Anyway I was just wondering…umm can we do a sleepover at your place I…want to talk to you girls about something…¨

¨Sure, come over right now while I call the others… oh and bring movies, and popcorn and…¨

¨Yeah yeah I will, see you in a bit.¨

Serena got out of her house and made her way to Raye´s temple, while she talked to the other about the sleepover.

* * *

While over at Darien's…

Darien's POV:

_Well, there is no use sulking…is it…She has him and I got…._

_I hate this just get a grip._

With that he got up, took a warm shower and decided to busy himself studying, maybe like that he would stop thinking about Serena.

* * *

That night at Raye´s

¨So …spill, Serena¨ said Raye

She looked at her friends and tried to figure out how to say what she started feeling since Darien´s kiss.

¨Well…first of all, Darien…kinda kissed me today…¨

¨WHAAAAT!!!???¨ the girls screamed in unison.

¨Yeah….¨

¨HOW??¨

¨Well he kinda passed out and Andrew couldn't take care of him…so he asked me to do it for him and I did. Then just when I was about to do something he grabbed me and kissed me.¨

¨OMG!!¨

¨And…I ran away, met John on the way…¨

¨Wait.. did you tell John about the kiss??!!¨

¨No I didn't, I'm not stupid…¨

¨Oh really? I always thought you really are stupid!¨

¨Raye!!!¨

¨Come on let her continue with the story it's getting good, in fact better than a movie.¨

¨Mina!!!¨

¨SORRY!!¨ Mina and Raye apologized

¨And..???¨

¨Well, I later received a call from Andrew and told me to return to Darien's because he was worried he passed out again, which he did. And when he woke up…he confessed…his feelings for me…¨

¨OMG! You are kidding!!¨

¨I knew it, I'm not called the goddess of love for nothing, girls!!!¨

¨Well… it was kinda obvious, you know..¨

¨WHAT?!¨

¨Oh come ON, Serena! It wasn't that hard to notice. I mean the way he looks at you, and when you leave he looks sad, and he doesn't talk to much girls and much less teases any girl aside from you.¨

Serena looked at her friends shocked that they already knew, and she was the only one oblivious to this.

¨So? What are you going to do?¨

¨I don't know….I mean…UGH!!! Okay I'm feeling confused, I don't know if I like Darien or John!!¨

¨Then…which kiss did you enjoy more?¨

¨MINA!!¨ the girls screamed at the blonde girl.

¨What?¨ she asked oblivious to what was wrong.

¨Ok, tell us what you felt when you heard their confessions.¨

¨I don't knooooow!!!¨

¨Ok Serena…you have to figure out which one you truly like, you know you have to do this sooner or later. In all honesty, the sooner the better…¨

* * *

Ok, people here is my long awaited chapter, sorry it took so long but my proffessors in college have hammered me with tests...sigh...the life of a college girl..

Anyway please review, and pleeeease remember this is my first fanfic... please don´t be harsh...

Wait for the next chapter: Making Up Your Mind


	4. OneSided?

The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love

Chapter 4: …One-Sided?

On the previous chapter…

¨I don't knooooow!!!¨

¨Ok Serena…you have to figure out which one you truly like, you know you have to do this sooner or later. In all honesty, the sooner the better…¨

Chapter 4: …One-Sided?

At Rei´s…

All of the girls had fallen asleep, all except one: Serena. She was still debating on her head who she really liked. She was certain she liked John, but now with Darien's kiss and confession she did not know for sure. Darien was always mean and teased her all the time, she once thought that he lived to make her miserable, the girls once said that he did that because he liked her, she did not believe them…. until now.

* * *

At Darien's the next day… 

He was busying himself with homework and studies…anything to get Serena's rejection out of his head. Even though he tried to hide it…her rejection broke his heart and had taken a toll on him physically: his eyes were puffy and red, and under them he had dark circles, his body was tense, basically he looked awful. He barely slept and ate; he was getting thinner. He finished his homework and decided that it was time to forget about the rejection and go back to his usual routine…without Serena. With that, he marched out the door going straight to where he was sure a good black coffee awaited him.

* * *

At the arcade… 

Darien walked in the arcade and went straight to the counter where Andrew greeted him.

¨Hi Darien!…Whoa you look awful what happened to you?¨ he said concern written on his face as he looked at the poor state his best friend was in.

¨Serena¨ he said bitterly.

¨Huh? What about Serena…oh hehe don't tell me you guys are already together?¨ Andrew smirked wickedly while his eyebrows wiggled in a playful mode.

¨No…. she…she rejected me Andrew…¨ he said while trying to hold his emotions.

¨Oh… sorry man.¨

¨It's okay, I mean not like she would like me that way in a million years, I just hoped that…maybe just maybe she would…¨

¨I know what you mean Darien and….¨ Andrew cut off the conversation when he saw who entered the Arcade, none other than the girl in question: Serena.

She saw Andrew and Darien talking and decided to test how she really felt towards him, so she walked up behind him and whispered in his ear.

¨Um …Darien can we talk in the back room for a moment¨

He didn't know what to make of it at first but decided that it can't do him more harm, and obliged. Once in the back room Serena looked in Darien's eyes and saw love, hurt and sadness. Then unconsciously started moving towards him until they were face to face. They stayed there gazing at each other, and in their minds there was only one thing. Darien thought he should control his emotions but just as he was about to speak, Serena leaned forward and kissed him passionately, while bringing her hands in the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He was shocked at first but gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist, while she absentmindedly played with his hair. They we so into it until her cell phone rang.

¨Oh man! Sorry Dare, gotta go!¨

And with that she ran out, leaving Darien in a daze.

_What did just happened?! She kissed me! Does she…_

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up and that it´s so short, but college proffesors like to make my life misserable. I would like to thank CelestialxMoonxRose for her support, and wish her luck on her fanfic, after all she is my best friend! 

Well thats it for now people, don´t forget to review! Will be writing the next chapter: Cheating.


	5. Cheating

The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love

Chapter 5: Cheating

On the previous chapter…

¨Oh man! Sorry Dare, gotta go!¨ 

And with that she ran out, leaving Darien in a daze.

_What did just happened! She kissed me! Does she…_

Chapter 5: Cheating

It had been a few days since his and Serena's encounter, he had been afraid to confront her about what the kiss meant, but afraid of another rejection decided otherwise. Yet he could not stop himself to come to the arcade everyday to steal a glance of her. Then after so much waiting she approached him.

¨Umm Darien, I was just wondering if…if you and I could talk…¨ she said a little bit nervous.

¨Yeah …sure I mean Andrew wouldn't mind if we went to the back room ag..¨ Darien began but was caught off by Serena. 

¨No I wanted to talk to you later…and in private. Can I come over to your apartment later?…Just to talk.¨ she added when she saw his confused expression.

¨Sure, does 4pm sound good?¨

¨Perfect, see you later!¨ she said in her usual cheery voice, and skipped out where John was waiting for her. John kissed her and grabbed her waist. This act did not go unnoticed by Darien who saw the whole thing and was now burning with jealousy and confusion. _She is still with him? But…why did she kiss me the other day? Oh, this is to confusing and bad at the same time. I hope she will explain later…What have I gotten myself into!_

* * *

At Darien´s later…

Darien sat on his couch impatiently waiting for Serena to come, she was late, but it was not surprising as she is always late to anything.

Where is she! She was suppose to be here at four and its 4:30pm already! I can't take this! Does she want to torture me?

Just at that moment there was a knock on the door. Darien practically ran to the door and opened it, and there she was, as beautiful as always, but in his eyes she grew beautiful by the minute.

¨Hey!¨

¨Hi, come on in.¨ he said as she walked in, he stared at her for a few seconds and closed the door.

¨So…¨

¨So…¨

The silence was killing him, he had so many questions in his head, but he didn't have the courage to give them voice. And then she got up and faced him, she looked in his eyes looking for something. She just stood there, and Darien grew nervous as she stared at him, he stared back feeling himself lost in her blue eyes. Then as if by an unnatural force he got up and she stepped forward, they kissed and embraced each other. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck, while his arms made their way to her waist. They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity, then broke the kiss both needing oxygen. They stood there staring at each other, neither one wanting to look away, neither wanting to let go. Finally Darien spoke, finding the courage to ask.

¨Why did you kiss me? The other day and now? You rejected me remember!¨ he said as hurt and anger resurfaced.

¨I…I don't know. It's just that I…¨she looked him in the eye and continued ¨I don't know how I feel! I thought I liked John, but now… I'm not sure… I don't know if I like him or you! It's so confusing I don't know what to do! Just now and the other day I felt like I had to kiss you…and I couldn't control myself…I… Oh my God!¨ she started crying, this broke Darien's heart, he never wanted to see her like this, he did the only thing he could think of hug her and soothe her. When she stopped crying, she gazed at him and was about to speak but Darien got ahead of her.

¨Do you feel…something for me? I just want to know, if there is a chance?¨ he asked his eyes full of hope and fear.

¨…Yes…yes but.¨ she trailed off

¨…But?¨ he asked afraid of the answer

¨I also like John, and I don't know what I should do. I'm so horrible, Darien, how can anybody like me?¨

He smiled at her and confessed why he liked her and loved her so much.

¨I like you because you are beautiful. I like you because you are so full of energy and happiness that you make everybody around you feel happy as well. But I love you because you have one of the biggest and loving hearts in this earth.¨ he said full of love.

¨…You love me?¨ she said looking as innocent as ever.

¨Isn't it obvious? Everybody knows, Andrew and the girls. You were the only one who couldn't see it through this years.¨

¨Years!¨ she squealed

¨Yeah…ever since I met you. You could call it love at first sight.¨

She cried tears of joy, he gazed at her, he took her chin and made her look at him. He looked at her hair, blonde, her hair reminded him of then sun shining brightly. Then he stared at her blue eyes, the ones that were so nicely burn in his memory. The eyes that made him think of the sky after a cloudy day, and the ocean after a storm. He then leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, she responded by embracing him, and then he deepened the kiss by grazing her bottom lip with his tongue, wanting entrance, she happily obliged. After what seemed hours they broke the kiss, and just stared at each other. They later got up and went to the balcony to watch the sunset, holding each other and enjoying each other's company. After the sunset, Serena broke the silence.

¨I should be going…¨

¨I know, but its dark out, I'll give you a ride.¨

¨OK!¨ she said happily.

They went to his black BMW, and sped off. On the ride to her house, Darien held Serena's hand. Once their they stayed a couple of minutes kissing, when finally she gave him one last peck on the lips and wished him good night. He waited until she was in, and the waved goodbye and sped off into the night.

* * *

Next day…

Darien got up, and headed to the shower, the whole time smiling remembering what had happened between and Serena. He got out and dressed, and headed to the arcade to spend time with a certain blonde who stirred his heart.

Serena got up with a huge grin thinking of what happened the day before. She got dressed and headed to the arcade to get her daily milkshake and steal a moment with a certain raven-haired man. Just as she got to the entrance she felt arms around her waist, she smiled thinking it was Darien, and then turned around to give him a kiss when she discovered it was John. At that same moment Darien had just arrived and got full of jealousy and hurt at the scene. He passed them and brushed his shoulder against them, he glared at John, and went in the arcade.

¨What was that about! Who is he?¨

¨….¨

¨Lets go in, I imagine you want your daily milkshake, am I right?¨ he said, while Serena gave him a fake smile. They walked in hand in hand and took a booth. Serena the got up and said she was bringing the milkshake and chat a bit with Andrew. She seated at Darien's side, not daring to see him in the eye she whispered.

¨I'm sorry about that¨

¨I thought you said you liked ME!¨ he hissed

¨…I do. But you must understand…I don't want to hurt him, I like him too.¨ she felt guilty for admitting she liked both of them. He looked at her and saw guilt, and decided to calm down. He looked at her and decided it was her decision.

¨Meet me in the back room in five minutes.¨ he said while drinking his coffee, she nodded and took hers and John's milkshake. After five minutes, she said she had to go to the bathroom; John kissed her and allowed her to go. She went to the back room and was gently pushed against the wall, while Darien kissed the living daylights out off her. They broke the kiss, and Serena spoke.

" This is how we can only meet…for the moment." Darien didn't like the idea of sneaking but if it meant being able to be with her he was willing to do it.

"Okay, but…we have to be careful." She nodded and he caressed her cheek. She stared at his dark blue eyes that so much reminded her of the night. He cupped her cheek and kissed her once again. 

" I'm not gonna lie though. I hate to see you with him, I hate when he kisses you, I can't stand to the way he touches you and…" he hissed, she cupped his cheek and kissed him, and spoke.

" You are so jealous." She said with a wicked smile.

" Can you blame me?"

" No." she kissed him again, and he deepened the kiss, his right hand grabbing her waist possessively and his left hand caressing her neck. After they broke the kiss and nodded to each other, she returned to John while Darien seated at his usual stool, gazing at Serena every now and then.

" What took you so long?" John asked

"Umm…you know how we girls are?" she said and laughed nervously

She would steal a glance from Darien every now and then, they gazed at each other, neither wanting to stay away from each other. Little did they know that John, was finding their gazes suspicious.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Well, please review! And wait for next chapter: Dissaproval

Until next time!


	6. Dissaproval

The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love

The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love

Chapter 6: Disapproval

On the previous chapter…

" What took you so long?" John asked

"Umm…you know how we girls are?" she said and laughed nervously

She would steal a glance from Darien every now and then; they gazed at each other, neither wanting to stay away from each other. Little did they know that John was finding their gazes suspicious?

Chapter 6: Disapproval

It had been a week since Darien and Serena had decided to see each other behind John's back. And since then they have had making-out sessions in the arcade's back room, Darien's apartment, even in the bathrooms in the arcade. Serena met with her best friends a lot less than before, but kept meeting with John to keep up appearances.

It was weekend already and Serena was meeting up with John in the park.

¨Hi Rena!¨ John greeted her with a big smile.

¨Hi John…¨ he noticed her a little uncomfortable.

¨What's wrong? Are you all right? You don't look so good…¨ he said while caressing her cheek. She put up a fake smile for him and hugged him.

¨I'm fine, just a little exhausted that's all.¨

¨If you say so…¨ he smiled and they kissed.

¨So…you have any plans for vacations?¨ he said with a mischievous smile.

¨Not yet…why?¨ she said rather curious.

¨Well, I've been thinking…since my family has a big house near the beach, I was planning we can all go there and stay for two weeks.¨

She looked up and stared at his face confused: ¨We can all go? What do you mean all?¨

¨Well your friends and us.¨ he said with a proud smile. ¨Since we've been spending too much time together and you don't get to spend enough time with them, why don't we spend vacation together with them? You can invite up to 15 people, the house has enough room for all of us. So what do you think?¨

¨Umm, I don't know what to say.¨ she kind of dreaded the whole idea of spending two weeks without Darien, but then an idea popped to her head, why not invite him as well? She knew it was kind of risky, but she just couldn't resign herself to not see him for so long. And she had the perfect excuse to bring him, too.

¨Alright, and another thing lets workout on that trip too. So I'm going to bring a friend of mine that can help us with that.¨ she said with mysterious smile.

¨Work out?! But we are in great shape, look out you!, you are as slender as it gets!¨

¨But that's only because of my early morning runs, trying not to be late for school. And besides…you know I eat a lot of junk food, so sooner or later I'm gonna start gaining pounds. And…wouldn't you like to see me with better abs and better thighs?!¨ with that she pouted and moved her legs seductively to his lap, knowing he couldn't resist her. He stared at her legs and blushed.

¨All right! OK!¨ he gave up.

¨YAY!!¨ she squealed and kissed him, but then the kiss got more passionate and she withdrew from it leaving him in a daze.

¨So it's decided right, Johnny babe?!¨

¨Yes, Rena babe.¨

They stayed watching the sunset and John walked her to Rei´s temple. They said their goodbyes, and John left. As soon as he was out of sight, she took her cell phone out and called Darien, and he arrived 5 minutes later.

¨Well that was fast!¨ she said surprised

¨What do you expect when I haven't seen you all day!¨ he was mad, she could tell, but she was going to make his day, she smirked.

¨What are you smirking for?!¨ she sat in the passengers seat and kissed him senseless.

¨I'll tell you later. For now, apartment NOW!!¨

¨Your wish is my command.¨ he kissed her hand and gave her a peck in the lips. He drove off to his apartment.

* * *

At Rei´s…

¨Where the hell is Meatball Head?! What's taking her so long?!¨ Rei fumed

¨Calm down, Rei.¨ Amy tried to reason with Rei but to no avail. John had called asking if Serena had told them the news, they lied and said that she did but after that she fell asleep. Ever since they have called her cell phone, but she didn't pick up. Mina was thinking that maybe just maybe..

¨…she might be with Darien.¨

¨No she wouldn't!….Right?¨ they looked at each other nervously to see who thought differently, but the more they thought about it, the more it fitted.

¨It wouldn't be a surprise, I mean they do like each other.¨ Mina reasoned.

¨That would explain why every time we are in the arcade she disappears when Darien comes in, and afterwards you wouldn't see him either.¨ Amy said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

¨AND why she is early at school nowadays, maybe he is driving her there.¨ said Lita.

¨And that would explain the hickeys in her neck!!¨ Mina said enthusiastically, and everybody stared at her in shock. ¨What? You have noticed them too, and we all know that John isn't the one doing those, cause he doesn't kiss her neck, he kisses…¨

¨Okay! Enough information, Mina!¨ Rei said trying to stop her rambling.

¨Well, there is only one way to find out if our if we are correct.¨ Amy said

¨And that is to sneak in his balcony and ….¨ continued Lita.

¨And catching them in the act!!¨ again Mina said a little too enthusiastically, and again the girls stared. ¨What?¨

* * *

Meanwhile at Darien's …

Serena had explained her plan to Darien while giggling and smiling.

¨You are so sneaky, my little minx.¨ he whispered in her ear, while nibbling on her earlobe. She smiled and held him close; he picked her up and walked to his bedroom. He settled her gently on his bed and kept kissing her neck while leaving marks there. She giggled and whispered: ¨You know, people ARE gonna notice those, you know.¨

¨And THAT is exactly the point, ´cause you are mine and mine alone, I am mainly marking my property.¨ with that she giggled even more and let him take over as he hovered on top of her.

While this has been going on, the girls had transformed and where arriving at the apartment complex where Darien lived.

¨His penthouse is in the 10th floor.¨ Mars stated while the others looked at her smirking.

¨And how do you know that, Mars.¨ Jupiter smirked.

¨Have you been behind someone's tail lately?¨ Mercury asked.

¨Stalking is more likely, right Mars? You did have a crush on him some time ago, right?¨

¨Oh, shut up!¨ Mars shouted and blushed. ¨Lets get a move on!¨

They jumped and arrived silently at Darien's balcony and started hearing noises, a girl giggling and a guy groaning. They knew that it was them but needed to be sure, so they stepped further in and saw in a bed with black and red sheets a dark-haired man (who they recognized as Darien) on top of a giggling blonde with two pigtails (who they recognized as their friend, Serena). They all blushed and couldn't believe what they were seeing. And what's more the fact that Darien was becoming more and more interested in undoing the buttons on Serena's top. They blushed, panicked and knew that they had to do something fast. Rei quickly withdrew her cell phone and dialed Serena's number. The cell phone ringed instantly, and Serena moved to pick it up, but Darien held her there.

¨Come on, you can call whoever it is later.¨ he groaned.

¨You know I can't do that, Darien. What if its my mom or even worse Rei.¨ she reasoned ¨And you know that Rei has quite a temper, I don't want to be the focus of her anger.¨ they laughed. Rei, on the other hand got angry at what she said, while the girls were quietly giggling, because they knew it was true.

¨Darien, I should be going it is late, you know.¨ she said getting out of the dazed state Darien put her with his kisses.

¨You can stay if you want.¨ he said between kissing her collarbone and neck.

¨No, can't do. I'm supposed to stay at Rei´s tonight, and she will get mad if I don't show up.¨ she said and got up. She went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, she buttoned her top and went to the living room where Darien waited for her. He looked disappointed that she had to leave, but then again it's better that way or else they might do something that later might have consequences. At that moment the scouts where already at Rei´s temple waiting for their leader to arrive (and yes their leader is Serena).

¨I'm ready! Lets go, Darien! Before they find it suspicious that I'm taking too long!¨ she smiled at him and took his hand.

¨I really must insist though, if you want to stay…you can.¨ he told her, his eyes pleading. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

¨I know, but I can't. Now… lets go!¨ and with that she dragged him out of the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rei´s …

¨I can't believe she is cheating on John!!¨ Rei screamed.

All the girls stared into space and tried to digest what they had found out, but none knew what to do.

¨Well we kinda rushed her into deciding and maybe she panicked and wanted to try out with both of them to see who she really liked…¨ reasoned Mina, and the girls just stared at her. But the more they thought about it the more it made sense.

¨But still, that is no reason to cheat on John! She could have talked about it with him.¨ said Rei still confused and outraged.

¨Yeah Rei. But we all know Serena is not the kind of girl to tell the truth at the expense of hurting someone.¨ said Lita and again there was silence. The only one who tried to keep arguing was Rei.

¨Lita I know that. But she might hurt him more if he finds out. She must have realized that…and..¨ she was cut off by a knock in the door. When they opened the door they found John looking worried.

¨Is Serena here? I've called her at her cell phone but she doesn't pick up.¨ the girls looked at each other trying to figure out what to say or do, when they saw Darien's car pull over. Rei glanced at Mina and Lita, and they immediately understood, they texted Serena to hurry up and get through the back door and to bring Darien with her, she did and just in time.

¨Oh hey baby! What are you doing here?¨ she said rather nervous, she glanced back to see if Darien had hided.

¨Well I called you but you didn't answer and I thought something happened to you. I got worried and decided to come and check up on you. I'm glad that you are ok though.¨ he smiled in relief. She hugged him fiercely and felt guilty once again, for being with Darien behind his back. She made a decision to tell her friends about her situation, but after John was gone. She glanced back again and saw Darien with a jealous look on his eyes, then she looked at John and he kissed her passionately. His hands grabbed her waist and her hands were at the back of his neck. While Darien turned around, as not to look at his lover kissing her boyfriend. After saying goodbye, John was off and Serena found herself being stared at by her four friends, and finally by her lover. She told them all to sit down, and they did. The girls sat down at the couch in Rei´s room while Darien and Serena sat in her bed. There was uncomfortable silence when finally Rei decided to speak up.

¨Can you tell us why you decided to do this and didn't tell us ANYTHING about it?¨ she said trying to stay calm.

¨I…I…didn't know if…¨ she trailed off and stared at the floor.

¨She did it because of me.¨ Darien stated looking them all in the eye, the girls looked back at him while Serena looked at him shocked. ¨You see I…kept telling her to be with me, and kept pressuring her until she agreed but the condition was to be together in secrecy.¨ he said knowing that part of it was a lie, but couldn't dare to ruin her reputation with her friends. Serena looked at him in disbelief and he just warmly smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb. The girls stared at the scene helpless, while Mina (being the goddess of love and all) realized that they were truly and deeply in love.

¨Darien, that still doesn't hide the fact that she IS cheating on John.¨ she looked at him and then at Serena trying to make them understand the situation at hand.

¨As much as I would like to take your side Serena, Rei is right.¨ Amy said looking sadly but determined.

¨And all of us know that John has been pursuing you for a long time. He is deeply in love with you, Serena. If he finds out, it will break his heart. He is a nice guy, smart, well-mannered…and he is hot with his dark brown hair and green eyes!!¨ Lita finished trying to lighten the mood, but did not work. They all stayed in silence again, until Darien broke the silence again, he was getting quite angry that they considered John's feelings but not his.

¨What about me?! I've been in love with Serena for years!! And don't say you didn't know because I've heard you talking, about me and how it would never be with her and me!!¨ he said outraged.

¨Darien please calm down! Its not that we are taking sides here. We just don't want anyone ending up hurt. And we don't want Serena looking as the bad one here, because we know she isn't.¨ Amy tried to calm him down and reasoned with him but he just didn't get it.

¨Look, we admit it. Yes, we knew that you like her. No, we are not denying it. We even teased Serena about it. But the truth is that one or two are gonna end up hurt.¨ with that Rei stood up and exited the room to prepare tea, Amy followed. Mina looked at Lita and whispered at her ear, then Lita stood up and left Mina alone with Darien and Serena. She looked at them.

¨Look guys, I know that you two want to be together, but as they said you have to face the facts.¨ she looked at Serena and took her hand. ¨Serena, John is your boyfriend. I know you are confused about your feeling, but you have to make up your mind. Because even if we cover for you, John is going to find out sooner or later.¨ she then looked at Darien. ¨Darien, I know you love Serena, but you were the one who accepted being with her even though she already is in a relationship. You are to blame as well.¨ she sighed. ¨We are not against you two having a relationship, we are against you guys going behind John's back to be together.¨ she looked at them again and squeezed Serena's hand reassuringly. With that she exited the room to help with the tea. Darien embraced Serena and stared at her with pleading eyes, scared to know what was she thinking of doing. She looked up and stared at his deep blue eyes. They stayed like that for seconds until she got up and exited the room, and suddenly he felt scared that she was going to break what they had together, and unknowingly let a tear escape his eyes. Serena returned to the room and closed the door, and once again seated next to him. She saw that he was silently crying, and wiped away his tears, and finally kissed his cheek. He took it as a sign of breaking up and tried to get up but she grabbed his hand and made him seat again. She seated in his lap and stared at his eyes. He stared back, and then averted his gaze. She finally whispered.

¨I don't know what to do, Dare. I just don't know¨….¨ she started crying, and Darien wiped away her tears as she had done only a minute ago.

¨All I know, Sere, is that I just can't picture myself without you. I…I love you so much it hurts.¨ he kissed her passionately and as it progressed it started to get more heated and Serena broke the kiss.

¨Dare, I have to come to a decision by the end of this upcoming vacation in the beach…you know that, right?¨

¨Yes, I know.¨ he averted his gaze, and she did as well.

* * *

Like it, hate it??. Please review. And watch next chapter: Caught

I´m thinking of changing the rating just in case of what might happen next chapter, please tell me what you think about this.


	7. The beach, sun and fighting over girls?

Whoa! It's been so long since I've updated this story, but before you start getting your knives out I'm sorry about it I've been too wrapped up in writing other stories. Also I decided that Mina didn't bring a guy for the vacation. And Andrew and Lita are sort of in the process of starting to date. I'd like to inform that I'm only a few chapters away from finishing this story, but I apologize before time in that since college is starting I'm going to take a long time in writing the next chapters. For now I leave you to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 7: The beach, the sun and fighting over girls?

The day before taking off to John's cabin was hectic. The girls were shopping for their last items and packing them in a hurry. The boys were trying to keep their naughty thoughts of the girls in bathing suits at bay. That night the girls decided to stay at Rei's temple. They decided to watch movies and gossip.

"So, what movie do we see first? I have scary movies and romantic comedies." Asked Rei excited.

"Hmm, What about: first the romantic one then the scary one and so forth?" Lita answered receiving nods from all the girls. They got the movie started and were soon eating popcorn and candies while squealing and laughing. They were enjoying their night together.

Darien was at his apartment; he had already packed his things and was currently trying to think of a plan on how to spend more time with Serena. He liked the idea of being able to spend the time they had off with her but of course that meant something else he didn't like: having to see her with John.

The girls were sighing dreamily at the movie when suddenly Mina piped up and squealed.

"Can you guys imagine the time we are going to spend with the guys? I just can't wait!" she squealed again and the girls nodded enthusiastically, except for Serena.

"I can." Came Serena's soft reply and the girls sighed knowing her dilemma.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had broken up with John when you started seeing Darien." Rei said softly while looking at her.

"I know that Rei! I just didn't want to hurt John's feelings! I didn't mean for this to happen!" she snapped and tears slid down her cheeks. As soon as her tears came out the girls were at her side comforting her.

"I didn't... want ANY...of this...it just happened! I ..I love HIM!" she stuttered and hiccupped.

"Love who?" Mina asked with a dumb look on her face while Lita and Rei smacked her head.

"What did I do THIS time?" she whined and rubbed her head carefully. The two girls only glared at her and she immediately saw her mistake.

"Oh." She simply said and the girls sighed in frustration. The girls rolled their eyes at their friend; sometimes they didn't know who was dumber: Mina or Serena.

"So how about I make something sweet for all of us?" Lita asked enthusiastically hoping to lift Serena's spirit-and Serena didn't disappointed her.

"Oh! Can you make brownies?" she squealed and the girls groaned and sighed, to think that all it took to get her out of her depression was food.

Next Day...

John was already getting everything ready at the cabin by the beach. The girls and the guys were getting their things in different cars. Rei was going with Chad, Lita with Andrew, and Amy with Greg. The only ones left were Darien, Serena and Mina; but just as Serena and Darien walked to his car Rei pulled Mina's arm and whispered in her ear, Mina simply nodded and ran to Serena.

"Hey, Serena? I'm hopping you don't mind but I'm going with Rei in Chad's car. It's just that you know how they are, if I'm not there she is going to kill him before we get to the cabin." She finished off laughing and kissed her cheek while whispering in her ear. "Good luck." She jogged to where Rei was waiting and then they were off.

Darien opened the passenger door for Serena and she smiled, but just as she was about to sit he pulled her by the waist and kissed her as passionately as he could muster leaving her breathless. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to hers and sighed while pulling her closer. She stood dazed and gradually closed her eyes as well. They stood in their embrace for some minutes, Darien lowered his head and placed tender kisses on her neck as her hands went to his hair to stroke it.

"I love you so much." Came his soft husky whisper. Then he sighed again, and Serena stood there knowing that he was suffering from having to share her. She looked away in shame knowing that it was because of her that he was so vulnerable.

He felt her looking away and his heart squeezed painfully. He looked at her in the eyes and asked her with a pained look: "Don't you love me?" She looked at him and caressed his cheek and smiled when he closed his eyes and leaned into her caress.

"Look at me." She said softly and he opened his eyes. She smiled because to her he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He looked like a little boy, so vulnerable.

"I love you, don't ever doubt that. I always will." She almost whispered and stood in her toes to lightly kiss him. "I know you don't want to go but the girls will begin to wonder where we are. And knowing them...if we take too long they will think we took a detour to your apartment and...You know." She blushed and looked away. He chuckled and looked at her adoringly.

"They should know better than to think that we would be doing that so early in the relationship." He said and half-smiled. But he was caught of guard when she purred: "What? Don't you want me?" His eyes widened and blushed. She laughed when he began to stutter. "Don't worry, Dare! I was just kidding!" He breathed in relief and kissed her. They got in the car and sped off. The trip to the cabin was spent mostly in silence apart from Serena singing to some songs in the radio. They held each others hands and from time to time his hand ended caressing her thigh lightly.

When they arrived the others had already settled. John saw her and immediately jogged to where she was. Darien saw him and growled making Serena look where he was looking and she looked apologetically to Darien. He glanced at her and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled and got out of the car and was going to go open the door for her but John beat him to it.

"Hi Sere, how was your drive here?" he said breathless. She smiled and said it was fine, he leaned in to kiss her and Darien looked away while fuming. He walked to Mina and asked her to direct him to his room, she nodded and hurried inside.

An hour later, the guys where waiting in the living room for the girls to go to the beach. But only one guy wasn't there: Darien. He was in his room reading when a knock called his attention. "Who is it?" he asked roughly, clearly still annoyed by the scene of affection from John and Serena.

"Me." Came the small soft reply. She opened the door and he held back a gasp. She was wearing a white see through shirt that hung loosely and really short tight jeans; he could see her bikini top that was dark blue. She closed the door soundlessly and locked it. She walked to him and he immediately dropped the book in his hand. She straddled him and stroked his hair; his arms immediately grabbed her waist. He rubbed the bare skin he could find while she leaned in and kissed him softly but he pressed his lips harder and soon the kiss turned passionate. She moaned slightly and hr felt encouraged to continue. They were lost in their touches; hands roaming all over. Neither took notice that steps could be heard coming in their direction. Her shirt was already in the floor and his shirt was unbuttoned, but then they heard knocks.

"Um, excuse me? Everybody is downstairs already. I was wondering if you are coming too. Oh, and do you know where is Serena? I haven't seen her." Serena's eyes widened and mouthed 'John' to Darien he told her to hide in the closet and helped her into her shirt. "Um yeah. I'm coming. And I think I saw Serena going to the bathroom." He replied calmly. He quickly kissed her and got her in the closet. Playfully, he pinched her ass cheek and she gasped and blushed; he winked and closed the closet.

"Sorry I was reading." He told John calmly when he opened the door. John smiled: "Oh don't worry. So you work out? Sere told me that you were going to help her get in shape." John told him and Darien nodded. Once the two had gone Serena tip toed out of the closet and went to get her duffel bag.

In the beach they had put up umbrellas and towels in the sand. But all hell broke loose once the girls were clad in their bikinis.

"Hey sweetheart care to catch a wave with me." A guy whistled at Rei and she looked away. Chad was fuming and glared at the guys staring at Rei.

"Is that you Lita?" a guy with short dark hair and tanned skin came up to Lita. She blushed and recognized him: her childhood friend Ken. She hugged him and squealed, Andrew was glaring at Ken because his arm lingered at her waist. Andrew hands turned 

into fists and he stood up. He came behind Lita and grabbed her arm, she yelped and turned to face him. Ken stood there dumbfounded on what was going on.

But the worst case was all the guys that were staring and whistling at Serena. John and Darien were sitting at both her sides. But when they both reached for her waist...

"Um excuse me, Darien right? Well I don't know if you are aware of the fact that Serena is MY girlfriend therefore I am the one to protect her. You can go protect someone else." John tried as politely as he could. Darien pulled Serena closer and glared.

"Well I don't think you can protect her that efficiently! On the other hand, with me no one would dare touch her." Darien growled. Both started a staring contest that was interrupted by Mina who pulled Serena out of the uncomfortable situation. Meanwhile some fist fights had started: Andrew and Ken, Chad and some two other guys, Darien and John, and lastly Greg and a guy. The girls not knowing what to do took turns in separating all the fights. First Lita separated Andrew from Ken and punched them in the stomach to buy time to separate the others. But apparently Rei didn't need any help her threats were quite convincing and her deathly glare said it all. It was Amy and Serena that needed a lot of help considering Amy wasn't the violent type, and Darien and John were really strong. Rei and Mina grabbed Darien while Serena and Amy grabbed John; Lita had found a tree branch and knocked both men out. The girls decided that it was better to watch the two in case they woke up and decided to pick up where they left off; but they told Mina to take Serena to the shore.

Mina and Serena took a seat by the shore and stared at the waves. Mina broke the silence: "What a day huh." Serena nodded and hugged her legs.

Mina patted her shoulder. "Still wondering what to do?" she asked softly while stroking her hair. Serena sighed and looked at Mina. "It's just that I don't want to hurt John. He is so nice to me, it's just not fair."

"Serena I understand. But if you don't do anything...they are going to be at each others throats before the end of our little vacation." She kept stroking her hair in a soothing manner. Serena seemed deep in thought and finally nodded.

"I know who I want to be with but I don't know how to break up with John." She whined and Mina sighed. They seemed in thought for moment when an idea popped into their minds and suddenly they looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes while a Grinch like smile crept into their lips.

"Well Mina, are you single?" Serena smirked and Mina smirked as well.

"I am, and I'm looking for a hot new boyfriend." They shook hands and got up.

Darien and John were staring each other down; Darien towered John by a few inches and looked really intimidating. Lita held onto Darien's arms to stop him from punching him, Rei and Amy held John's just in case. Serena and Mina went to where they were standing.

"Darien it's time for my work out! Let's go!" Serena exclaimed annoyed and grabbed his arm while Mina grabbed John's and whined. "John can you please show me where I eat in peace without any guys pestering me?"

Darien had already gone to the water with Serena while Mina dragged John. Serena kept walking to an oncoming wave when Darien pulled her by her waist and rested his shin on her shoulder.

"You know, you look really sexy with that bikini." He whispered huskily in her ear and placed a tender kiss in her neck. She rubbed his arms and closed her eyes enjoying his warmth.

"You don't look so bad yourself, except of course for the bruises John gave you." She smirked and turned in his embrace to place her hands in his chest. He pouted but then smirked: "Then you didn't see the number I did on him." She laughed and smiled to him and he did as well. They seated by the shore, she was in between his legs and his arms around her waist; they stayed there until sunset. They stood up, grabbed each others hands and walked slowly to the cabin. Once in the cabin they let go and saw Mina and John talking and laughing while watching TV. Darien looked at the scene confused while Serena just smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

* * *

That's it. Hope you enjoyed. Any questions I'll gladly answer


End file.
